The last slice of pizza
by earp
Summary: 'Kara and Adam do a pizza/TV night but the temperature is going to rise as the last slice of pizza disappear.' This one-shot contains mature content. If underaged or uninterested, don't read it.
**AN:** **This is a quick one-shot and it is actually a missing part of the chapter 7 of** **What if.** **I asked you if you wanted this because I didn't want to change the rating and I had a few demands, so here it is.**

 **Also you don't need to read the complete story to understand. I rewrote it so it can be read without knowing the backstory.**

 **I also want you to know that it's the first time I write a sex scene. You can tell me what you think, I'm open to constructive critics.**

Kara and Adam had been dating for roughly two weeks now and the young hero had finally revealed herself as Supergirl to the man she loved. Tonight was pizza/TV night. Just the two of them in Kara's apartment. The young woman was very grateful to Adam because he had been waiting for her to become more intimate. He had thought Kara wasn't ready or was afraid, which she was but he had no idea it was because of her Super alter-ego. But Adam new and the young woman could fully be comfortable in Adam's company.

The two were eating pizza in front of Game tof Thrones. The episode was finished since five minutes when Kara swallowed the last slice of pizza.

"And I thought I ate a lot." Adam said staring at Kara

"We dont have the same metabolism" the blonde proudly smirked

"Lucky for you." the young man joked. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted the last slice." he grumbled

"You're mad?" Kara asked entering his game

"Maybe..."

Kara leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

"And now?"

But he didn't respond. Instead Adam kissed the young woman and let himself fall on the couch. Kara, now laying on him, deepened the kiss, opened her mouth and let their tongue imprain of each other essence. Adam started rubbing Kara's back without breaking the kiss, while the blonde was playing with Adam's ear. The two could feel the arousal climbing in their body as their temperature rose. The young man was now giving wet kisses on the woman's neck, making her throwing her head back so he could have more room. Kara straightened a little, ripped Adam's shirt off and threw it away.

"You broke my shirt." he said not stopping kissing her

"What shirt?" Kara whispered as she caressed his chest.

Suddenly, Adam felt a traction force making him standing up. Certainly he couldn't resist Kara's strength. The young woman started slowly backing up towards her room, giving a passionate kiss to the man of her dream. Adam remembered how Kara was afraid to go further in their relationship. This made him stop their embrace. When he did, the young man could see how much Kara was turned on just by the way she looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly

"Certain." the blonde affirmed bringing her lips back on Adam's.

The young man got rid of Kara's shirt only to let her in her bra. Then, he grabbed firmly her butt and was glad to see the response. Kara jumped to cercle Adam's waist with her legs. Adam walked in the open bedroom, dropped his lover on the bed and laid on top of her. Before he could start anything, Kara sat up, still under Adam, and freed him from his t-shirt. In one expert move, the young man pinched the young woman's bra and threw it away. Then, he forced Kara to lay down again and kissed her under her jaw-line. Kara's breath sharpened as he slowly went down on her neck, then her chest and finally stopped on her breast. Adam started massaging one while focussing his mouth on the other. He licked around the hard nipple before catching it between his lips. Kara let out a moan and rubbed Adam's back with her nails, making him shiver. With his free hand, the young man started to pull on the woman's skirt and when he finally removed it, he did the same with his pants.

Once again, Adam lowered his kiss to reach his lover's panties. Still with his free hand, he got rid of them and started playing in Kara's wetness.

"Adam..." the blonde moaned only waiting for one thing

The young man smiled on the bare skin and lowered his head to finally taste Kara. He slowly leaked her entrance to tease her and as he expected, Kara's grown made it clear that she was starting to lose patience. Adam dragged his tongue to her clit and started to suck on it.

"Oh god..." Kara moaned as she grabbed Adam's hair.

He continued his torture by lapping the woman hard clit and Kara's breath became even more sharpened. The young woman felt her walls fading away and had to force herself to drop Adam's hair and focuss her grip and her strength on the sheets. Adam was now making little circles around Kara's clit at various rhythms to make the blonde come closer to orgasm after each circle. He stopped abruptly when the young woman moaned and started to arch back. Then, he came back to her mouth and kissed her wildly. Kara growled a little against Adam's lips but understood what he wanted. He wanted this to last. The young woman lowered her hand and started rubbing Adam's boxer, feeeling his already hard member. After a few seconds, the young man stood up and went in the living room.

"Don't move." He said pointing at his girlfriend.

Adam came back with a condom in his hand and Kara smiled as she was so grateful he had thought about it. Before going back on the bed, Adam took off his boxer and put the condom on. He then leaned on Kara and started to connect their bodies again with wet kisses on the blonde's stomach but the young woman flipped them to reverse the position.

"Ok now it's my turn to play." Kara teased

The young blonde straddled her lover and caressed her entrance with his member, watching him craving for more. She then let him penetrate her but kept the control of their movements. It was her who was giving the rhythm. Kara started slowly to get used to him. The young woman was jugling between slow and fast movement to tease him like he did to her. Kara smiled when Adam, panting, sent his eyes rolling behind his head after a few minutes.

It was getting very hard now for Kara to contain herself, to contain her strength. Yes she liked to keep some control on their action but the more she was riding him the more she was coming closer to orgasm. Without regret, she stopped the up and down movement and got off her lover, panting. The young woman got on her knees and bend over, offering total control to her partner. Adam got up, craving for more, and made their bodies become one once again. The young man was now leading and imposed a quick rhythm. His breath rapidly sharpened as Kara was gasping. After a few in an outs, Adam could feel they were both near orgasm. He leaned on Kara and with one hand, started rubbing the woman's clit, adding sensations, while he was maintaining her hips with his other hand.

"Oh god Adam...Adam..." Kara cried out as her shoulders started to shake.

One second later, it was her arms who became shaky. So shaky that they couldn't support her anymore. Kara collasped on the bed as she orgasmed in a long and loud moan. Kara bending over only offered more room to Adam who came shortly after her.

Adam let his body fall back on the bed, sweating and panting. Kara joined him still breathing hard. The young woman laid next to him as he got rid of the used condom. They stayed there, unmoving, smiling and looking at the ceiling before Adam broke the silence. The young man propped on his elbow to face his lover.

"Thank you" he simply said looking at her lovingly

"For what?" Kara asked still coming back to her senses

"For telling me the truth before doing...this."

Kara made him lean on his back and laid on him. Adam rested his hand on her lower back and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"That was what I was waiting for to become more intimate. I didn't want to lie to you. And..." the blonde started before revising herself.

"And you wanted to be sure you could trust me." Adam finished for her.

"Yes." she confessed. "I love you so much." Kara whispered resting her head on his chest

"I love you too." Adam said placing a kiss on her head.

Kara rolled on her side to be next to Adam again. She straightened to grab the sheet and pulled it on them. Then, the two cuddled as Adam played the big spoon and they fell asleep quickly, peacefully and happy.


End file.
